Sunrise
by DoubleL27
Summary: PG just to be on the safe side. Oz contimplates sunrises with Willow.


Okay, small author notes.  
  
I love Willow/Oz and miss them and their love dearly. I thought of this today during class and had to write it down, this kind of evolved. Please leave reviews they mean the world to me. Oh and if you're going to criticize do so constructively about my writing and the structure if you must, and not yelling about my preferences of who I write for, it's well marked and if you don't like it don't read it, I have no respect for people who yell because they read things that they don't like after the pieces have been clearly marked. One last time for those of you who weren't sure this is about WILLOW AND OZ.  
  
Disclamer: I do not own Willow, Oz or any part of the Buffyverse, that's all Joss Whendon's.  
  
There's something about sunrise. It takes you away from the dark and the wild. It often restores humanness to those who lose it to the darkness. It brightens and lightens and lets you see what before you could only sense blindly. It hurts at first, nearly blinding you, but then your eyes grow accustomed to it, and you can see better than you could before. Everything is new and different.  
  
The sun is rising now, shifting and sliding through the window where the curtains dong cover. The brand new glow falls across the flawless skin of the girl in my arms, making her glow. Her red hair looks aflame in the orange morning light. She's beautiful, you can tell that by the scent, the feel of her. In the dark and even in the artificial light, she's still her, but the sunlight given off by sunrise only makes her more real.  
  
And she's always here. Every morning she is by my side, red hair, smooth skin, the peaceful look on her face when she sleeps, the most comforting thing there is within my world. Most mornings she is rapped up in my arms, pulled close. Most mornings.  
  
Three mornings a month, it's different. I wake up tired and drained, and I know she is too. She's slumped over in a chair, a large tome fallen by the wayside, a gun filled with tranquilizer darts clasped tightly within her hands. The sight brings me back to my mind with in an instant. Loving that she's there and hating it at the same time.  
  
She deserves better sunrises then that. She deserves the kind rapped up in bed, snuggled close to another body, not watching over an animal in a cage. I know it and she knows it. She doesn't have to stay, she doesn't have to be here. She chooses it, she chooses me. And it blows me away.  
  
And in the sunlight I see something light and bright and beautiful. Something that I wonder if I deserve.  
  
~*~  
  
She hears me move and rattle the cage. I watch her stir, and I can tell that she's not sure where she is. It only takes a second for her to realize that she's in a chair. Her senses slowly come to light, she knows she's holding a gun. Her eyes flutter open and she sees me.  
  
I don't know why she smiles. She shouldn't. She places the gun on a table, and walks over and crouches down in front of me. "Hard night?" Her voice is full of concern.  
  
Willow, my Will. God I love her. "You should know." I say dryly. Crawling out of the cage still naked.  
  
She looks me over once, and smiles. "Here." She said, smiling, handing over a pile of my clothing.  
  
I take them from her, and smile slightly. "Thanks." I manage, before I begin pulling on clothing. She turns away and begins to fiddle with some of her supplies and I see her blush. She's seen me naked more times then I can count over the years, but for some reason she blushes in this setting, and only this one.  
  
I finally pull my shirt over my head. She sighs, and her face loses its happy upbeat expression, she doesn't know I/m looking. I walk across the floor and lay a hand on her shoulder. "Willow."  
  
"Don't." She says, those eyes bright and challenging, her voice strained, as she pokes me in the chest with her index finger. She's beautiful when she's indignant, okay, she's always beautiful. "I chose to be here, Daniel Ozborne, you understand me. This isn't some random thing where I think this is fun and my favorite thing to do." Everything about her softens and her hands come up to take my face. "I do this because I love you, and we deserve waking up together."  
  
Can she feel how much I love her. I take one of her firey locks that has fallen across her face and tuck it behind her ear, a simple gesture that brings me pleasure. I lean forward and put my forehead against hers. "It takes so much out of you."  
  
She smiles up at me, her eyes sparkling. "No more so then sharing your bed. You're just as wild there."  
  
Doesn't she know that only makes me want her more. "I want you to be happy."  
  
"I am happy." She insists, smiling at me, that simple smile that makes everything okay in my life. That one that lets me know that I'm the reason she's smiling. "With you."  
  
"Will." It is all I can get out before I pull her even closer and take my mouth with hers. I was never good with words, much better with actions, she always seems to understand.  
  
We break the kiss, and she lays her head on my shoulder. "I love you too Oz."  
  
~*~  
  
That was yesterday morning. It's funny how much changes in one day. We got to spend tonight together. And it meant everything. She is everything. I can't help but lay a small kiss on the nape of her neck.  
  
Maybe I shouldn't have, because that touch stirs her awake. She swivels her head and smiles at me slowly. It pierces my heart. "How long have you been watching me?" She asks sleepily.  
  
"Not long. You're beautiful like this you know."  
  
She crinkles her nose as she smiles more. She comes closer, and leaves a soft kiss on my bare chest, and then turns her head and snuggles into me. "You always say that." She murmurs.  
  
The words make me smile and I run my hand over her hair, and keep holding her close. "You're always beautiful."  
  
"What am I ever going to do with you?" She asks with a small laugh.  
  
I don't answer, but merely shrug, knowing she can feel it. I tighten my hold on her, never wanting to let her go again. I don't know what I would do without her, where I would be without her. All I can see is the beautiful girl who walked in front of my van one Halloween, the beautiful little wican who is smarter than anyone I know, the girl that talks enough for both of us, and knows that my actions speak for themselves. The girl that loves me for me, and accepts me.  
  
She pulls away to look up and into my eyes. "I'd be lost without you." She says, and I know she means it, the seriousness is in the depths of her eyes.  
  
"Same here."  
  
She tries to hide a smile as she speaks once again. "If you ever say anything to me like you did yesterday--Okay, imply what you implied yesterday, I'll have Buffy kill you."  
  
I simply raise and eyebrow, and she laughs and snuggles close once again. I kiss her on the top of her head, letting her know that I'm here and I love her, and that I'm sorry for hurting her the other night. I don't like hurting her, not for anything. She means so much to me, and I don't know why I try to push her away when all I want to do is hold her close.  
  
"I'll always be here Willow, always. I love you." I say, needing to say it more than anything else and needing her to hear it. She deserves the words, she deserves the words as much as the actions, because sometimes, sometimes, you need to hear the words as much as know that they're true.  
  
She murmurs back to me that she loves me, soft and sleepy, unconsciously. Something that she says, not to say it, but to mean it. Something that she'll always say, and always feel, because we are a part of one another, just as I will always say it, always mean it towards her.  
  
I look down at her in the sweet morning light, which is now brighter and lighter. And I know that everything is alright.  
  
Yeah, there's something about sunrise. 


End file.
